Mammoth
Mammoth is a giant, brown, heavyweight robot that competed in the fourth season of the Battlebots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a two-wheeled giant triangular-shaped robot armed with a rotating rectangular piece that is intended to flip opponents over. The whole robot has a chassis design similar to Nightmare, only taller due to the weapon. Mammoth did decently as a rookie, going 3-3, but wouldn't go onto be in the Top 16. Before Season 4, it competed a year prior in the 2018 Orlando Maker Faire, where it reached the loser semi-finals, before losing to Blue, and would return for the 2019 Maker Faire. In preparation for Season 5, Mammoth has a few upgrades done to its weapon. Some extending bits are now on the lifter to help it grab better, and they even got some new motors to make it spin faster and stronger from Bite Force. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Mammoth started off 2019 with its first ever battle against Axe Backwards. For this fight, Mammoth added front plates to help protect its front from Axe Backwards' spinning drum. Things were off to a good start for Mammoth as the match got underway because Axe Backwards had no working weapon, allowing Mammoth to move in and try to get a flip in. Mammoth continued to pursue Axe Backwards and lost a wheel. Fortunately, Mammoth came to the event with two wheels on each side, much like Fuzzy Mauldin's robots and was able to continue without any loss of mobility. Mammoth managed to snare Axe Backwards in its own rotating weapon and brought Axe Backwards up on the arena barrier. Mammoth stayed in front of Axe Backwards as it struggled to escape. Eventually, Mammoth brought Axe Backwards up over the protective barrier and out of the main arena. Axe Backwards was counted out, giving Mammoth its first ever win at BattleBots. Mammoth's next opponent in the 2019 season was against newcomer Uppercut. Mammoth was not off to a good start as they took damage and lost their left fork attachment and got thrown over, but Mammoth quickly righted itself. Mammoth then took a big hit from Uppercut that toppled it over again on the arena barrier, this time having one of its motors ripped out, as well as losing a wheel. Mammoth laid motionless as they took another hit from Uppercut, which nearly righted them, but also ruptured the fuel tank. Mammoth was now on fire and being counted out, giving Uppercut the win by KO. Mammoth was then placed against another newcomer vertical spinner in Wan Hoo. Mammoth started off pretty evenly with Wan Hoo as they were able to keep from taking much damage from Wan Hoo and also keep low to the arena floor to not get pushed around. Mammoth did manage to withstand the grinding to its fork from the Chinese machine, but it was at a severe disadvantage as Wan Hoo was much faster and Mammoth had to keep lined up. Mammoth spun its lifting spinner multiple times, but was unable to fully lift Wan Hoo and ended up getting shoved around a bit. Mammoth did get a break after Wan Hoo's belt broke, rendering its drum useless, and Mammoth was able to break off one of the wedgelets, but that was about it. Mammoth continued to spin its weapon without any success until they managed to get under Wan Hoo and attempted to take it to the arena barrier, but Wan Hoo escaped. Mammoth eventually lost its left side drive and was unable to do any further attempts as its chain came off as the time ran out. The judges awarded Wan Hoo a unanimous 3-0 decision. Mammoth's next fight was against new bot Foxtrot, in a revenge fight from the 2018 Orlando Maker Faire. For this fight, Mammoth entered with a rather unique arm, only being one sided and pointed rather than its usual rectangle shape. From the start, Foxtrot was able to slip under Mammoth and push it around a bit, even knocking a small piece off it before Mammoth started spinning its lifter. For a bit, both were positioning themselves as Foxtrot came back to the front as Mammoth started pinning its arm again. Foxtrot backed into a perfect path, but got away before the lifter could get it. Foxtrot seemed to have the huge advantage in speed and size, but then it drove straight into the slot of Mammoth's lifter, getting itself stuck. Mammoth then repeatedly swung its weapon back and forth, using it a bit like hammer. After a few hits, Foxtrot got loose as Mammoth was having some drive trouble on its left side. Mammoth tried spinning its lifter again when Foxtrot came back to it, but something broke with it. Fortunately, Foxtrot died after this, raising its lifter before everything seemed to die. Foxtrot was counted out, giving Mammoth the win by KO. Mammoth also had an untelevised fight was against the veteran multibot of Gemini. Unfortunately, things didn't go as easy for Mammoth as it was swarmed on multiple sides by the two bots, having shots given out to its wheels and front. In the end, the hits immobilized Mammoth, giving Gemini the win by KO. Mammoth also competed in an exhibition match against Nightmare. As the match started off, Mammoth took a slight hit from Nightmare, but didn't cause too much damage. Then Mammoth's spinning lifter caught Nightmare's frame near the disc and threw it into the air. Mammoth waited for Nightmare to fall back down and strike the floor with its disc before escaping. Mammoth then went in and flipped Nightmare over. After pushing Nightmare into a corner, Mammoth started to emit smoke, but by then, Nightmare was already immobilized and was counted out, giving Mammoth the win by KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This woolly beast is back and on the hunt. And it's something you really don't want to confront, like your feelings. It's MAMMOTH!" "Make way for the gigantic killing machine from the Pleistocene. It's not fat, it's just a little... tusky. It's MAMMOTH!" "This bot is so big that I feel the need to mention it every time it's inside the BattleBox. But it's also got a launcher and tusk, and those are going to kick your butt. It's time to slammoth, by the mighty MAMMOTH!" "It's kinda like an elephant, but furry and jumbo, but just because it's a brute, doesn't mean it's a Dumbo. It'll stuff you over and over like Dikembe Mutombo. MAMMOTH!" "If this bot were a basketball player, it would be "Scottie Flippin." It's bigger than Wilt the Stilt, and you're going to be killed. It's the teeter-totter of terror, it's Mammoth!" Category:Robots from Maryland Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that have flipped another robot out of the arena Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins